My Dad's a Cupid
by Pancakez
Summary: On Theodore's 16th birthday, he realizes cupids aren't just myths. And he, himself is one. He has a bow, arrows of love and most importantly, a crush on Eleanor. Let's see how will his father guide him to the path of love, shall we?
1. Meet the Valentines

**This is my new project, and I really don't know if this will attract the interests of readers. Nonetheless, I'm sure that this can fill your bored period up.**

Meet the Valentines

"Look at him! He's like a baby!"

Theodore threw a quick glare to his classmates. "I'm not a baby!" He flinched suddenly, putting his thumb back into his mouth before people laughed again.

"Now, class, stop teasing Mister Seville." The teacher ordered, silencing _only_ a few students that stopped laughing. Hardly, they were just _trying_ to suppress their chuckles.

Theodore turned back to his desk, continued to suck his thumb gently. "I'm just a bit clumsy, that's all." He muttered in an upset manner.

"Theodore, is your thumb alright?" Few students laughed again at the question.

Theodore scowled for a second at the students. "I'm okay, Ms Key."

"Aww… the baby is okay with his hurting, swollen, red thumb." A jock made some kissing sound while showing his thumb, triggering more laughter. Theodore face grew red, both from sheepishness and anger -less on the latter.

"John, stop."

Surprisingly, that wasn't Ms Key, their teacher's voice. "Is Eleanor standing her ground for our tiny Theodore?" The so-called John -jock of the culinary class- cooed babyishly.

Ms Key said nothing. Instead, she stood in front and watched the drama to unfold itself. Normally, Ms Key only helps the students only when she saw the real problem or issues. Different than others, she was also strongly against violent solution. She was famous among the teachers for that particular reason.

"He was just careless. You don't have any rights to insult him." Eleanor spoke firmly from beside Theodore, responding the jock with a fierce look.

John rolled his eyes. "You don't have any rights to protect him, you're just a friend." He mocked playfully, causing more people to laugh.

"Note: best, friend." Eleanor spoke the three words loudly, pointing a furry paw at the jock.

"I don't do that for my best friend. Unless…" John made a really loud –and fake, gasp. "Eleanor has a crush on my baby Theodore!" He exclaimed shockingly.

"I do not!" and "I'm not a baby!" were announced in unison, both from Theodore and Eleanor. People sniggered again as the two green-clad chipmunks _blushed_ from embarrassment.

"Are you sure that-"

"That's enough, John. Do you crave for a week of detention?" Apparently, Ms Key cut off the jock's sentence before he could tease Theodore again.

John crossed his arms rudely. "No, Ms Key."

She smiled at him. "Very good, perhaps a month is more suitable."

"What the-"

"I can make it two months." Ms Key said quickly before he could say something he would regret.

"No thanks, Ms Key." John sat down quietly, showing a clenched fist towards Theodore. But the youngest Seville merely gulped down his nervousness.

"I'm not a baby…" Theodore mumbled to himself, tucking his thumb into his mouth again

"Is the wound serious?" Eleanor asked kindly, taking his palm over to observe it.

He grinned at his friend's gesture. "Don't worry, it's less than that." He replied simply, trying his best to make the matter lesser.

Eleanor rested his arm back on Theodore's lap. "I was worried when you cut yourself back there…" Her eyes were watery, only to show her concern.

Theodore chuckled softly. "It takes more than that to bring a boy down." She smiled gently at his positive answer.

"But don't you need a bandage?"

"Nah, I don't need any bandage." Theodore tried his best to be tough, but Eleanor knew him better than that.

The bell rang and people collected their stuff, walking out from the class. And the same goes for the two chipmunks. "Just to confirm, your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Eleanor asked curiously in the hallway.

Theodore spun around to face her. "I'm officially _going _to be sixteen." He was excited, but he said the word 'going' as if it was a curse.

"Well, okay." Eleanor smiled at him, walking closer to him.

He blushed anxiously at her friendliness… _too _friendly. "Look at the time, I got another class!" Theodore waved to her quickly and ran away, rubbing shoulders with a few students and repeating: "Oops, sorry, my bad."

Eleanor waved back to him, but he didn't seem to notice and he had already disappeared off the corner. "Same old Theodore, he is still so shy." She smiled to herself. "That makes him cuter."

Eleanor looked to her tiny, pink wristwatch and shook her head gently with soft giggles. "But it's recess now…"

**

* * *

**

Theodore ran, into the storage that served as janitor's room at the same time. He sat down nervously and took in quick, deep breath. "Eleanor's just my friend…"

He slapped his own face a few times, trying to make himself more alert. "Just because she's nice to me, doesn't mean I should kiss her or anything." He always has that temptation when Eleanor is friendly to him or even, simply around him.

"Why is having a crush on your best friend is so hard?" Theodore ruffled his hair roughly, making it messier than it was already.

_Mmm…_

Theodore looked around quickly, searching for the source of sound. "Is anybody there?" He asked no one.

The rake of janitor's uniform moved slightly, similar to an animal in a bush. Theodore jumped up quickly, holding his book as a defensive shield. "Whoever you are, I'm- I'm warning you! I got a, a- book! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

Then, out of sudden, something reached out from the clothes. But Theodore was too afraid to see it and had shut his eyes tight. "Please don't hurt me, Boogie man, I'm a good boy! I'm a-"

"Theodore, what are you doing here?"

The frightened chipmunk opened an eye slowly, very familiar with that gentle tone. "Ms Key?" He wasn't sure to be shocked or laughing at his own illusion: How could his culinary teacher would be in the janitor's room?

Ms Key crooked her head aside, trying to understand his condition. "You seem afraid to see me." She stated clearly.

Theodore chuckled nervously, putting down his _'dangerous'_ book. "I didn't expect to meet you in this, uh, dark room." He explained.

Ms Key raised an eyebrow. "Neither am I, but why are you whispering to yourself in here?" She questioned.

Theodore shifted his eyes around. He couldn't tell his teacher about his crush. "I'm just… thinking why John would tease me, yeah, that's right." He lied nonchalantly, but she didn't trust him, at least not fully.

"Oh, perhaps we should get you some counselling at-"

_Mmm…_

"What's that voice?" Theodore asked again, looking around the dark room.

"It's nothing," Ms Key led him gently to the exit. "Maybe just a few mice here and there…"

"I think I saw something moved in there." Theodore pushed his teacher gently aside, standing on his toes to look deeper within.

Ms Key opened the door quickly. "It's really dusty here, let's get some fresh air." She pushed Theodore out, but closed the door slowly, as if not wanting a baby to wake up at their voice.

Theodore nodded his head twice in an almost sarcastic manner. "Dusty and mice, right…"

Ms Key smiled nervously, or that's how Theodore saw her. "Now, counselling is ahead of you." She informed, leading him down to the counsellor's room.

Theodore took a quick step behind. "I think I'll pass on that, I got food to get to." He walked away slowly, throwing a last, suspicious glance at his teacher.

Ms Key shrugged and sauntered away. "Suit yourself." She mumbled to herself, quietly.

**

* * *

**

"She seemed like hiding something from me…" Theodore mumbled, walking just beside his brothers back to their house after school. "But what was it?"

"Well, today, I checked our past year school magazine. And I found something very interesting." Simon spoke to Alvin, completely not taking note of Theodore.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "What is it? Like phenomenally you know who's our father now?" He asked sarcastically.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Someone's been digging the dictionary. But no, I found something else."

"So do you mind telling me what was it?" Alvin teased playfully, lucidly not interested in what Simon was offering.

"I found our mother's name and picture."

Theodore looked up at that sentence. "Whoa, you mean she was in the same school as us?" Alvin's eyes were giant-sized, asking Simon in disbelief.

"Not only that," Simon moved his head closer to Alvin's ears, almost like afraid to get eavesdropped. "Our mother's full name is: Vinny Thomas."

Alvin scratched his head. "The fact that she's in the same school was shocking, but how does 'Thomas' supposed to surprise me?" He asked stupidly.

Simon cleared his throat. "After researching on the computer in library, the name, Thomas, is one of the high-class families. They had histories and rules to marry their daughter to certain families since decades ago." He explained, sounded like already memorized the paragraph from a textbook.

Alvin seemed confused at Simon's explanation. "So?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Your brain is really empty without girls, isn't it?" Alvin glared at him, but he didn't move. "Then, I found the families they were supposed to get married and that means-"

"We know who our father is." The two brothers looked at Theodore who just spoke from behind them. Theodore looked slowly to them, as if he had knew the answers all these time.

"Tell me, Simon, who is our father?" Theodore questioned in a soft tune. Theodore, the peacemaker, but also, he's the softest of the three and caring of all at the same time.

Simon pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose. "I couldn't find the testimony of marriage, neither the particular person since the family has many sons, but I knew the family's name."

Theodore and Alvin both inched themselves closer to Simon. "Well?"

Simon nodded his head once. "It's the Valentines."

Theodore rubbed his neck in bewilderment but Alvin seemed dazed. "If Dave didn't adopt us, that means," He jumped on a rock, hands resting on his hips. "I'm the ladies' man, Alvin Valentine!"

Simon knocked his elder brother's head, but not too hard. "If he never took care of us, you would have already dead due to starvation beside the road." He stated simply.

Alvin rolled his eyes and jumped down before continued to walk. "Jeez, don't have to be so serious." He received a minor glare from Simon.

Theodore walked quietly behind his brother, thinking repeatedly. "Theodore Valentine, that sounds special." He smiled to himself. "Wonder what would Eleanor think of me?"

"I got to say it is kind of cool, but how did our father got that name?" Alvin asked Simon, nudging him at the waist.

Simon sighed, slapping his forehead with his palm once. "Ignoring your stupidity, one: because he's the descendant of the family." Simon rolled his eyes at the end of sentence.

Alvin rolled his eyes, already gotten used to Simon's sarcastic tone. "You know what I mean."

Simon smirked secretly at his brother's defeat. "Okay, listen, it's just a rumour, but the internet said our family was offspring of Venus, which is the father of Cupid. One thing leads to another, and they got their name." Simon doesn't seem to believe in what he just said either.

Alvin shrugged with one shoulder. "Guess they were obsessed with mythology."

**

* * *

**

"So how was your day, guys?" Dave asked casually. The family of four was sitting around the dining table, eating their dinner together like usual.

Alvin threw a cocky look towards Dave. "From now on, the name's Valentine, Alvin Valentine."

Dave raised an eyebrow at the imitation of James Bond while Simon gave Alvin a light kick under the table. Alvin glared at Simon, sending a message through his fiery eyes: _What was that for?_

"It's just something I researched today, take no mind of Alvin." Simon informed politely, threw another scowl at his red-clad brother.

"We're still Seville after all." Theodore followed suit and said optimistically.

Dave put down his fork and spoon, tapping his chin a few times. "I think Vinny told me something about that…"

"What?" The three brothers chorused together at the same time, leaning closer towards their caretaker immediately.

Dave seemed a little taken aback. "That you guys originally were the descendants of the Valentines." He explained slowly.

Alvin smirked. "Looks like I got a new nick name to flirt." The other three family members rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"But we're still staying as Seville, right, Dave?" Simon asked curiously, assuming his answer already in his mind.

Dave made some hand gestures. "That's what I wrote when you're adopted, so I'll guess we stick to that."

"I wish we could know more about our father." Theodore said in somewhat a sad way, grabbing full attention from his family.

Simon patted his back sympathetically. "Me too, but we couldn't do anything to find out more."

Alvin crossed his arms the second time in that day. "Who needs that no-good piece of junk anyway?" He snapped harshly.

"Alvin," Dave warned him.

Alvin stood up and walked away, looking at his family from side way with a dark look. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Alvin…" This time, Dave was gentler, but all they heard next was the slamming sound of a door.

"Don't blame him, Dave. Alvin was never a fan of our father." Simon explained briefly.

"Yeah, he did abandon us." Theodore sounded disappointed with the sentence he just said.

Dave smiled weakly. "I'm sure your father must have a reason for doing that."

Theodore bit his lips and looked up from his laps. "Are we worthless? Why did he leave us behind?"

Dave was slightly startled. "I'm sure that's not it…"

Theodore stood up slowly as well, pushing the chair under the table politely. "I'm not hungry either." He turned away and walked up stairs.

Dave shifted his glance to Simon, expecting him to go as well. However, Simon shrugged and continued to sit there.

"You may be our caretaker, Dave. But this is our biological family's issue."

Dave looked up at the stairs and sighed. "Just wish I know how to solve it."

Simon thrust a piece of vegetable and stuck it down his throat. "Great minds think alike, Dave."

**

* * *

**

_Dad, why did you abandon us? Alvin may be rude, but I know he loves you too. We all miss you._

Theodore stopped his writing, tapping his chin with the end of pen. Alvin was snoring just a few feet away. After so long, the chipmunks still shared a room. Not that they didn't want their own room, but they insisted being together was better.

_Today, Simon found something, uh, cool. You were a Valentine? That makes my name sounds nicer too. Theodore Valentine…_

The door creaked slightly as Theodore looked to the entrance from the corner of his eyes.

"Working on your diary, again?" Simon asked softly, closing the door behind him.

Theodore nodded cheerfully and Simon turned away, tucking himself into the bed just beside Alvin's.

_We may be a happy family with Dave, but if you were here with Mum, we could be the luckiest family in the whole universe._

"Good night, Theodore." Simon whispered from the bed.

Theodore smiled to himself without looking at his blue-clad brother. "Good night, Oxford Dictionary."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Theodore chuckled softly as a reply.

_You remember the girl I told you, Eleanor? I'm getting more nervous around her. Maybe it's because of my age. Speaking of which, just a few more hours, I'm going to be sixteen._

"It's quite late now, Theodore. Maybe you should continue it tomorrow?" Simon suggested gently under the blanket.

Instead of saying something, Theodore closed the diary, causing it to make a 'poof' sound. He turned to his green bed and crawled into the bed slowly, landing his head just on the pillow.

"Two more hours…" Theodore mumbled to himself, eyes staring at the ticking-clock without blinking even once.

"And maybe I can finally get my true birthday wish." _Like finally telling Eleanor how I feel about her… _Theodore grinned at that thought and dozed off. Then, the back of his palm glowed brightly, the light was pink but faint, shining without getting noticed…

**

* * *

**

"Just a few more seconds…"

The figure on the chair spun around, facing another person who just spoke. "Tell me the truth; are you nervous, or excited?"

"Both, I might say." The standing figure replied, but the eyes were locked at the clock.

"Do you think he's ready for the job?"

"He's too _kind_, but that's exactly the quality we're looking for, right?" The figure replied casually, still standing and staring at the time.

_Ding, ding, ding…_

"Hear the bell? It's twelve." The figure pushed the chair towards the desk, seeing a dot to start flashing continuously on the computer screen.

"And kudos, after I have waited for so long…" The figure that was standing straightened its shirt, patting off dusts.

The figure on the chair tilted its head beside. "Don't get it mess up."

The standing figure smiled kindly and snapped its fingers before disappearing in thin air. "Astalavista, baby…"

**Duh, the hints are **_**all over**_** it. Guess what happens next? Even if you can predict it, continue to read and find out whether you're correct. ;)**

**Here's question of the chapter: Do you want me to continue this?**

**Review! At least a "This sucks!" or "Nice opening," is enough. Nah, just joking, I prefer the second choice. But it's your choice.**

**Sorry for never updated or anything this month. New subjects and upcoming exams… I'm just posting this before my exams start tomorrow.**


	2. Sixteen for Love

**My exams are over! And since now I got that off my shoulders… Okay, you guys actually like this idea of weird story? Guess I'll continue. More or less, no matter you've review or not, thanks. It means a lot, including your compliments too!**

**Jean and Britt…? They will appear, I guess, but you got to **_**wait**_** for a long time. If you didn't know who those people were in the last chapter, **_**some**_** of the answer is just underneath this note. ;)**

Sixteen for Love

"Happy Birthday, Alvin,"

Alvin snatched the package from Dave's hand and prepared to tear it off. However, he stopped abruptly. "This isn't what I think it is, right?" He asked sceptically.

Dave rolled his eyes. "It's not a pay-check, okay?"

Alvin acted shocked, gasping lightly. "I was talking about your old underpants -Ouch!"

Simon elbowed him, asking him to shut up mentally. "Be nice, Alvin." He hissed with a tone of parent.

Alvin threw his brother a brief glare. "Thanks, Dave." He turned back to sincere again, but Dave knew he didn't mean it back then. He understood him too well.

Dave reached back and pulled out another box wrapped in ribbons. "Happy Birthday to you too, Simon," Simon accepted it gracefully with two paws.

"I appreciate your kindness, Dave." Simon sort of admitted, causing his caretaker to smile back.

Dave looked around, only realized his youngest son was missing. "Where's your brother?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Theodore is still snoring upstairs." Alvin answered nonchalantly, tearing the present quickly.

Dave took another box and hid it behind him, walking on tip-toes to the chipmunks' room. Simon chuckled and shook his head, amused with his caretaker.

Alvin grimaced with a look of disgusted. "He was serious! I got underwear as a present!"

Simon groaned. "It's just a T-shirt."

"Oh, I knew that."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Theodore is going to be so happy…" Dave chuckled, hiding the present behind him and knocked on the door gently.

"Oh, sunshine is burning with present now…" Dave bellowed softly, pushing the door ajar before jumping in.

"Happy Birthday… Theodore?" He scanned around, seeing the room was empty. The green bed was messed up, as if somebody had a fight in it. He checked the bathroom too, but it was vacant as well. The window was locked tight from inside, he couldn't have hop out from the room.

Dave scratched his head. "Where is he?"

**

* * *

**

Back in the early morning, when moon was still sleeping above the sky…

Theodore yawned, stretching his limbs around before rubbing his eyes gently from slumber. He looked to the clock. "It's only five o'clock."

He chuckled with happiness, but not loud enough to wake his snoring brothers up. "Means I'm sixteen now!"

"Congratulations." Theodore sat up straight immediately at the clapping voice of hands.

"Who's there?" He asked timidly.

"Here's looking at you, kiddo." Theodore yelped, falling from the bed and butt landing on the wooden floor. A pinkish, half-transparent wind just flew through the wall, floating just above the floor. It swirled around, slowly forming into a shape of chipmunk.

Theodore was down on two knees and shut his eyes. "I'm too young to die, please don't hurt me, please-"

The pink spirit rolled its eyes. "This is going to be hard."

Theodore blinked his eyes wide open. "Hard…?" He repeated in a frightened voice, not wanted to die painfully.

The spirit flew closer to him, making Theodore to crawl backwards until he touched the wall. "My name is Hector Valentine, and I'm here to guide you." It informed, standing just two feet away from the pyjamas-clad chipmunk.

Theodore stared at him and gulped. "Don't eat me, please."

The spirit groaned in a way similar to Simon. "I'm a guiding spirit, duty to lead a cupid he was acquainted with." He explained, but Theodore was still afraid of the whole event.

Theodore put both of his hands on his ears. "Just a dream, a really bad dream…"

The spirit –Hector crossed his arms. "And I'm your father."

Theodore stared at him with rose eyebrows. No one said anything but only the voice of two snoring chipmunks.

After a moment, Theodore spoke: "Yup, definitely a dream."

Hector was speechless at his response. "You got to believe me, I'm a cupid's spirit, your biological father!" He was _really_ desperate.

Theodore waved his hands negatively. "If you're a lost spirit, this isn't the place you are supposed to be."

"But I am a cupid!"

Theodore's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "Last time I believed in unicorn, and all I saw was a drama play in kindergarten. Then I liked fairies, turns out to be dusts from the top of my cabinet. And not to mention, I-"

If a spirit had real hair, Hector would already pull it off due to frustration. "This is different than your childhood, okay?" He gritted his teeth.

Theodore slapped his cheeks a few times. "Please wake up, wake up…"

Hector rolled his eyes again. "I thought you believe in cupids?" He asked rhetorically.

The youngest Seville looked at Hector lazily. "It was just because I like a girl, nothing more."

"Correction: _you _like Eleanor."

Theodore seemed taken aback, _a lot. _"How come you…"

"You wrote your diary to me, remember?" Hector reminded sarcastically.

Theodore still seemed in doubt. "I got to call a rehab centre."

Hector wanted to bang his head against the wall, but he couldn't. "I got to use some other method." He whispered to himself.

Theodore made hand gestures, leaning at the wall casually. "Prove to me then, I'm very sure this is just a stupid, childish, naïve, juvenile-"

Hector smirked and snapped his fingers.

"-immature, silly, unbelievable… crazy… and white…" Theodore trailed off, standing from the floor. His surrounding turned into an office, everything covered in white and pink. Chairs and tables were decorated with heart-shaped arrows and feathers. The room has a window and door, with a giant computer screen hanging on the wall.

"Is this evidence to you now?" Hector pressed a button on the desk, making a white-and-slight-pinkish portal to appear at the end of the office.

Theodore spun around the room slowly, eyes taking in everything he could. "Where am I?" He asked softly.

"This doesn't matter right now, but we got enough prove." Hector grabbed Theodore's wrist and pulled him towards the spinning portal.

Theodore took a step back, hesitant to enter the portal. "Where are we going now?" He wasn't going into _that_ thing before he got a proper answer.

Hector smiled kindly to him, but it reminded Theodore _too_ much of someone. "Some place familiar." Then he pushed in.

A white flash happened as Theodore closed his eyes from the light. When he reopened his eyes, he _knew_ it was familiar, but he didn't know where this place was.

"This seemed familiar –Whoa!"

Theodore fell from a platform, hands clawing at air before he caught something. His two hands were holding tightly a branch, body hanging under a tree. Leaves flew around, some landing directly on his face,

Hector shook his head in defeat. "You got to be more careful." He pulled Theodore up, letting the chipmunk to sit on the branch with quick breath.

Theodore's heart was still pounding. "I know this place, but I don't recognize…"

Hector held Theodore's head and twisted it side-way. "Look there."

Suddenly, realization struck him all together in one piece. "I'm on the tree that-"

"Just beside the chipettes' house, yeah." They were _on_ top of the Millers' yard, staring directly into a window where the chipettes were sleeping soundly in the room.

Hector sobbed, but Theodore doesn't know whether he was faking it or not. He used a white and glowing finger to point at a sleeping figure. "There she is. My future daughter-in-law…"

Theodore flung Hector's hands away from his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your tongue there. Are you nuts?" Theodore questioned in disbelief and suspicion.

Hector raised his eyebrows. "I was talking about Eleanor."

Theodore glared at him. "So am I. But I'm not marrying her." He sounded sadder at the last sentence.

Hector put his palms on Theodore's shoulder, and it felt soothing. "I know you love her, don't deny that." He stated softly.

"I never denied it, but Eleanor… she… she doesn't like me." Theodore looked away in shame.

Hector shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps, since a cupid doesn't get his love before he got his job done."

Theodore wasn't a violent boy, but he really _felt_ like punching that guy. "Okay, yeah, whatever, you're a cupid. But since when I'm a cupid?" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Exactly six hours ago." The way how Hector responded was like how Simon replies smartly without a mistake.

Theodore has nothing to say. "Uh…"

"When it was twelve at night, a-k-a, when you're sixteen, you continue the position of your father, me, and become a cupid." Hector explained, face plastered with a smile.

Of everything he had just said; Theodore still doesn't believe Hector was his _biological_ father. "If that's so, when aren't Alvin and Simon a cupid too, huh?" He said the last word like intimidating someone. He even doubted the spirit would know his brothers' name.

Hector smiled at Theodore's smartness, but he knew the perfect answer to give. "When a son under the Valentines is sixteen, he will become a cupid. But only _one_ is chosen to be. Supposedly, Alvin is the eldest so he should become first, but since you're triplets, it only lasted for a few minutes."

Theodore was dazzled, slightly confused with the whole, long explanation. "So why choose me?"

"Simple answers because you are the most innocent, giant-loving heart and a baby."

The youngest chipmunk's face became red again. "I'm not a baby!"

Hector was _little_ in shock. "I didn't mean it that way, just that you are the perfect quality for a cupid." Theodore calmed down, but only by a little.

"Still, I don't really think this is possible…"

"Time is ticking, and you still have school." Hector pointed to the rising sun, auguring the dawn.

"Well, let me wake up!" Theodore exclaimed as if it was an obvious fact.

Hector smiled and faded slowly. "May I remind? This is not a dream…" Then, he was gone with the echoes.

Theodore looked around but all left was himself, alone on the giant branch. "Well, at least help me to teleport back!"

**

* * *

**

"I should have held him back there…"

Theodore half muttered and half crawled, using his paws to push through the bushes. He climbed through another fence and finally, dropped in his own yard.

He stood up with unsteady legs, courtesy of after walking and climbing so long. "Next time I see him, he better regret." Theodore complained quietly to no one, pranced to his own front porch and opened the door.

"Theodore?"

He looked up, seeing his brothers standing in the living room. They were holding some kind of boxes wrapped in ribbons. Well, Alvin was holding a T-shirt, and it seemed new to him.

"Oh, hey, guys." He closed the door, walking slowly up the stairs.

"Why are there leaves in your fur and hair?" Simon asked curiously, tilting his head aside with confusion.

Theodore considered for moment whether to tell the truth. "I got up for a morning exercise near the park." He didn't want to sound like a crazy boy.

"Uh, out in pyjamas?"

Theodore chuckled nervously. "It's comfortable."

Alvin and Simon both raised their eyebrows. "Right…" They chorused together.

Theodore released a deep breath. His brother took it in, at least for the moment. He walked again, almost reaching their room…

"So what explains the leaves?" Simon questioned sceptically, walking in park couldn't get hair full of green. Furthermore, Theodore _never_ goes out for exercise.

Theodore shrugged. "Chipmunk and a cat fought."

Simon and Alvin simply threw a knowing look to each other.

"Theodore, why are you out there?" Dave asked from the room once Theodore entered.

Theodore bit his lips. He didn't expect his caretaker to be here. "Exercise… to… uh…"

Dave prompted him to continue by making hand gestures. "To… do what?"

"To become… uh…"

"Muscular?"

"That's not it, uh…"

"Thin?"

"Nope,"

"Slim?"

"Nu-uh,"

"Hot?"

"Yeah, that's right! Uh… become hot." Theodore regretted picking that word.

Dave nodded as if he understood. "Alvin must be rubbing off you, but that's fine." He patted Theodore on the shoulders a few times.

"Happy Birthday, Theodore," Theodore smiled widely as he heard that, seeing Dave to take out a box behind him. That explains why Alvin was holding a new shirt and Simon with a box himself.

"Thanks, Dave." He took it happily, holding it in his grasp like a lost-and-found treasure.

Dave grinned at his enthusiasm and walked downstairs. "Remember you got school! Alvin and Simon have already cleaned up!" He called through the house.

"Okay, Dave." Theodore answered, eyes locked to his gift.

"Maybe I'll open it after I get back home." He smiled to himself, putting it on the desk and went into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

_It wasn't a dream? I really was awake and I walked back to my house after all. _Theodore thought repeatedly, getting irritated with the same issue but without an answer.

"Sixteen feels so good!" Alvin pumped his fist in mid-air while walking down the streets to school.

Simon adjusted the position of his spectacles. "I don't see any difference but only getting older."

Alvin frowned at Simon's idea. "Dude, that thought is just so wrong. I mean, it helps me to get more girls!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, the famous Alvin Valentine, but isn't Brittany enough for you?" Simon rolled his eyes at his own question.

Alvin shrugged with a grin. "Hey, it's just an idea."

"What about you, Theodore?" Both Alvin and Simon turned around to meet him.

Theodore stared back at them, bit his lips for a few seconds before acted speechless. "Me? The first day is already weird." He walked ahead, leaving his two brothers behind with dropped jaws.

"What does that mean?" Simon asked no one.

"How should I know? Do I look smart to you?" Alvin retorted and walked ahead as well.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Means you've just admitted you are stupid."

**

* * *

**

_Poof!_

Hector walked back through the portal, reaching the white office once again. He patted the dusts off his hands before stopping abruptly, seeing the yesterday's figure on the chair.

"Did you use my portal when you confronted Theodore?"

Hector shifted his glance around nervously, in a way same as Theodore. "Sort of, I needed to prove to him anyway."

The figure tapped its chin a few times. "Reason accepted, but next time, don't do that again." It ordered sternly.

Hector nodded his head once. "Yes, sir -uh, I mean ma'am."

She pressed a button on her desk –created a portal- and stood up at the same time. "I got my own work to get done."

Before she entered the new portal, she turned around to face Hector. "Theodore has school doesn't mean you can slack off, you know."

Hector rolled his eyes. "I know. I'll get there later."

The figure smiled and disappeared off the wall through portal, leaving a person alone behind in the room.

Hector blew a bang of hair from his face. "Never thought guiding my own son would be that hard… especially when he doesn't _even _believe I exist."

**And the good stuff never even came in yet. I don't really want to write out all their feelings. Just take notice of their actions and imagine you're in their shoes. You will understand. Review and tell me how you think of this, and the third chapter will be written shortly…**


	3. She's the Lady

**This is not a humorous story, note that. If you think it is, suit yourself. ;) ****Thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story! I like you. You're the best~**

She's the Lady

"See you guys later!" Alvin called out.

He ran into the crowd of jocks before disappeared into the swarm of people. Theodore and Simon gave each other a quick glance.

"I have lab reports to get done with Jeanette." Simon informed, received a nod from his green-clad brother.

While his two brothers have companions, Theodore felt alone. He's the only one standing in front of his school. The fact that today was his birthday made it worse. Nobody paid attention to him.

"Guess I'll-"

"Theodore!"

He stumbled to front a few steps, feeling two strong but soft arms wrapped around his belly. Followed instincts, he blushed from the compassion.

"Eleanor, you scared me." Theodore put her arms away, turning back to see a smiling, beautiful face.

"Happy Birthday, Theodore," She reached out a box wrapped in ribbons and green hearts. For a second, he almost mistaken it was Valentines Day. But that never happened.

He took it gracefully, chuckling shyly in front of his crush. "Thanks, Eleanor."

Eleanor blushed. "Uh, I -I still got class to get to!" She rushed away, walking backwards while waving her hands.

"I'll see you during culinary class!" She bellowed.

He waved back and she was gone in a second. Theodore stared at the gift and grinned to himself. At least _someone_ remembered his birthday.

"She's just that adorable, isn't she?"

Theodore jumped at that sudden voice and looked around. The school park was empty. "I am awake, right?"

"Of course, you are." He hoisted his furry paws up in a defensive manner. Theodore never had gotten used to it with a spirit popping out everywhere.

"I forgot what your name is, but why are you here?" The spirit from morning looked a bit disappointed with his answer.

"Hector. And I told you, I'm your guidance to cupid's creed." Hector explained, floating closer to Theodore.

Theodore closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I'm no cupid and you can't just let anyone see you. People would think I'm a creep with a flying _thingy!_" He exclaimed.

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Particular, by people, you mean Eleanor."

Theodore glared at him. "Stop reading my mind!" He snapped.

Hector was taken aback. "You wrote to me in your diary, who do you blame?" He asked back.

The youngest Seville rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, you're suddenly my dad or whatever and I'm cupid boy. Just don't come and annoy me!" He hissed with frustration.

"I can't do that. I'm bonded with you."

Theodore covered his face with his hands. "Why can't you understand me?" He was _really_ desperate.

Hector sighed and shook his head. "People can't see me, only you can."

Theodore groaned in irritation. "Talk about imaginary friend."

The green-clad chipmunk ignored the rest. He walked to the hallways, only to find it was already half-empty with some people still sauntering around.

"Seriously, don't follow me anymore." Theodore whispered quietly.

Hector pointed a finger at him. "Not until you listen to me, young man."

Theodore threw his hands up and opened his locker, grabbing his books quickly.

"Don't you dare to give me silent treatment; Mister Valentine." Theodore slammed the locker, getting more annoyed by the constant nagging spirit.

"Do not walk away from me!" Theodore stopped in his track, turning around to face Hector.

"Stop, please. Just… stop." He pleaded, continued to walk again.

Hector was utterly speechless with Theodore's action. "Ugh, did you see that kid? He's my son! But he ignored me!" He pretended as if talking to the students, but they weren't listening. They couldn't.

Theodore gazed at Hector from side-way beside an opened door. "Yeah, anything, bug them, not me." Then, he entered the classroom.

Some of the students on the hallway whispered to each other. "Who is that guy talking to?"

Hector groaned and ruffled his furry head. "Now people think you're a weirdo. Why are you making it so hard?"

**

* * *

**

"And so, by multiplying this…"

Theodore stared at the teacher lazily, head resting on his palm which elbow was on the table. He dozed off a little, but quickly straightened his body again. He couldn't help. The class was _too_ quiet… except for one thing.

"Please, you have to trust me!" Hector begged again, standing just beside Theodore.

"Then, when you get the even numbers, you should…"

"I'm your father after all, just _answer_ me!" He shouted at Theodore's ear.

The teacher turned away from the written whiteboard. "So, do any of you have suggestion for this equation?" She asked gently to the zombie-like class.

Theodore bit his lips and jumped up from his chair. "You want the answer? Shut up!"

The class roared and cheered, claps were followed suit behind. Theodore stood there, breathing in hot breath and vice versa.

"Excuse me?" Some of the students have silenced themselves at the teacher's soft _yet_ menacing voice.

Hector shifted his glances left to right repeatedly. "Oops."

It took Theodore a minute to realize the true condition. "I mean, uh, we should shut up and listen to you, your answers are _certainly_ correct." He lied nonchalantly, feeling a sweat to drip down from his forehead.

The female teacher smiled. And it's not a good thing. "A smart reply, I see, Mister Seville."

"Real smart, Theodore Valentine, I'll say." Hector mocked with a smart tone.

Theodore didn't know what to reply her. "Thank… you for your praise?" He sort of guessed.

She shrugged. "As a reward, see me later, Seville."

"Oh, contrasting to that, it's Valentine." The words just blurted out from Theodore's lips. Some of the boys laughed while girls cooed in awe.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Charm doesn't work on me and it's detention for today."

Theodore glared at Hector who reminded him of his true last name. "Yes, ma'am," He sat down quietly.

"Mind paying attention now, oh, Valentine?" Hector asked with sarcasm.

Theodore crossed his arms and leaned against the chair coolly. "Say more and I will _sit_ on you."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "I would be afraid if I was _alive_."

Theodore blew a bang of hair from his face and rolled his eyes. "Glad."

**

* * *

**

The bell rang and everybody ran out, although Theodore wasn't very happy with the detention. He looked to his wristwatch.

"After recess then only it's culinary class." Theodore said sadly to himself.

Hector sang. "My son is missing a certain chipette~"

Theodore slapped his own forehead. "Please don't remind me of my failure."

For once, Hector stopped and observed Theodore who seemed pretty down. The youngest Seville walked quietly. His birthday didn't turn out to be quite awesome after all.

"Uh, what failure you were talking?" Hector asked gently, trying his best not to trigger another argument.

Theodore sighed with depression. "You know… me, Eleanor, friends." He was too tired –or sad- to construct a proper sentence.

Hector thought for a way to speak soothingly. "And I know how to change that too."

"Say what!" Hector had to flinch at Theodore's sudden scream. Luckily, it was recess and the people were in the cafeteria.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" Theodore sounded like blaming the timid spirit.

"If you could just listen to me a second…"

Theodore held up two hands immediately. "I'm all ears, pops." Hector didn't know if he meant the last word, but that made his day happier.

"You remember about you're a cupid and stuff?" Theodore nodded positively, eager to hear. "Like everyone knows: a cupid's arrow can cause two people to fall in love."

Theodore smiled at that. "So I just shoot Eleanor or something?"

Hector put a finger to Theodore's lips. "Not so fast though, the arrow _doesn't_ work on cupid's relationship."

"You mean I have to be a single monk forever!"

Hector shushed Theodore and calmed him down. "After a cupid finishes his duty, then the arrow works." He explained softly, happy that Theodore finally paid some attention.

Theodore shifted his eye around. "So… what's my duty?" He asked curiously.

Hector wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Setting up the couples, sounds simple enough?"

Theodore crossed his arms. "How many couples do I need to set up?" He questioned with a suspicious glance.

"You mean to make Eleanor yours? Number doesn't count, but your rank." Hector emphasized the last word.

Theodore stared at the spirit again. "Uh…"

Hector laughed. "I'll explain. Cupid has four ranks, from private to sergeant, then commander, last will be general."

Theodore chuckled. "You make it sounds like a war."

"It is a war."

Theodore's pupils became smaller at that point. "But don't worry, more details later." Hector comforted him.

"Then how do I raise my rank?" Theodore doesn't care about setting anyone up. All in his mind was Eleanor.

"That depends on what you did or _feel_." The green-clad chipmunk still didn't get it fully, but he nodded anyway.

"I'm a private now, right?" Hector nodded with a smile.

Theodore braced himself and stood up straight with palms on his hips. "Give me some love-potion and I'll knock some couples dead!"

"Hold on, tiger. Like I said, you're going to need arrows."

Theodore waited for a minute. However, nothing happened. "Are you giving me arrows now?"

Hector sighed. "No, you got to learn the basic first and then I'll supply you."

"Do you have any instruction books?" Theodore reached his hand out.

Hector _wanted_ to roll his eyes, but he resisted it. "You don't honestly think this is a virtual game."

Theodore shrugged. "That's how I keep my sanity now."

Hector rubbed his chin awhile. "To be a perfect cupid, there are two rules. One: love your job. Two: Don't hate anybody." He sounded pretty serious.

"What's up with the hatred? And the first one is really hard." Theodore frowned at that thought.

Hector patted Theodore's back fatherly a few times. "Simple, cupid is all love. Believe me though, the second one is harder." Theodore nodded slowly, still slightly confused.

"Well, all left is the basics." Theodore stated simply.

"We'll walk to the cafeteria while I explain, okay?"

Theodore's jaw dropped slowly. "You're hungry?"

This time, Hector _did_ roll his eyes. "I can't eat, but there are couples in a crowded place."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Theodore agreed.

**

* * *

**

"Cafeteria is just ahead of us." Theodore informed, walking beside the floating spirit.

"Wait, stop right here." The youngest Seville stopped his footsteps immediately.

"Is something wrong?" Theodore asked curiously.

Hector smiled and held up a finger. "Wait for it…"

Theodore clutched his stomach. "Can we faster get it over? I feel there's something in my stomach." He pleaded.

Hector snapped his finger. "You got the first skill handled."

Theodore furrowed his eyebrows together. "What skill?" Question marks were all around him.

"The tingly feeling," Hector shrugged.

Theodore grimaced, almost like wanted to vomit at Hector's obliviousness. "I'm feeling _really_ unusual…"

"That's your sonar for couples. Whenever butterflies are in your stomach, there's target around."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Theodore couldn't even bear to continue the conversation. The day just got weirder.

"Trust me, let's go." Hector encouraged.

Theodore sighed and pushed the door, sighting the place where people were walking around with trays of food. People chatted, talked, some even were playing around.

Theodore felt his heartbeat became faster, like a drum hitting itself. "The butterflies are fiercer now…" He whispered.

"Means the couple we're finding is nearer. Keep going, Theodore." Theodore doesn't even know he was doing a good job, or just plain getting played by the spirit.

"Ah, there they are…"

Theodore looked up at Hector's voice, looking directly to front and he stood normally. "That's my… brother." He told his guidance spirit.

Hector smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Another daughter-in-law of mine, intriguing, indeed." Theodore almost thought he was a villain or bad guy.

"You don't even recognize Simon?" Theodore didn't believe that statement too. Hector knew awful a lot about him and Eleanor.

Hector smiled weakly. "He's my son, I know. But you're the one with cupid's order, so I'm only allowed to contact with you."

Despite that Theodore still doesn't believe he's his father, he felt kind of bad for him. "Guess I'm not a good _son_." Theodore stated grimly.

Hector chuckled, making Theodore to wonder more. "You're the best one to believe me. Alvin doesn't even care about cupids and Simon is _way_ logical and scientific."

Theodore was silence for awhile. "I don't really believe either."

"But in here, you're the closest." Hector tapped Theodore's heart twice.

He smiled kindly. "We're not done with basics." Theodore reminded, bringing the mood back to normal.

Hector winked once. "Then let's go and sit there."

Theodore took in a deep breath, walked to Simon and his supposed-lover. "Hey, guys." He greeted casually and sat opposite of them.

Simon seemed a little disenchanted with Theodore's presence. "Morning, Theodore." Jeanette waved to him while Theodore responded with the same way.

"Now, they're disappointed. Let's get out of here and strengthen their relationship." Theodore raised an eyebrow at Hector's advice.

"Oh, I just remember, I got to meet up with Eleanor." Theodore stood up abruptly, ran away quickly.

"But you just got here!" Simon bellowed to him.

Theodore smirked and walked backwards, facing the two. "I just want you to have your _romantic_ lunch~"

"Theodore!" The two bespectacled chipmunks blushed embarrassingly.

"Not bad for a first timer." Hector complimented, floating beside the green-clad chipmunk that has just ran out from the cafeteria.

Theodore shrugged nonchalantly. "It's in my blood." For once, Hector was happy with his repartee.

**

* * *

**

"Someone is in love with _her~_"

Theodore nudged the spirit, but he simple laughed. "Don't sing it out loud!" He scolded playfully.

"Eleanor can't hear anyway. Speaking of, where is she?" Hector looked around, seeing the classroom was already half-filled with students.

"I don't know. I wish she isn't late and get detention like me." Theodore sat up straight, scanning the room as well.

Hector smiled. "You're really caring, after all."

Theodore stopped looking and scowled at him. "You doubted me all this time?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nah, I'm just testing you."

Theodore dropped his jaw in shock. "And you dare to even call yourself my dad?"

"Of course, I dare." Hector beamed proudly.

Theodore banged his head against the desk few times. "You're like a pain of Alvin combined with Simon…"

Hector chuckled and ruffled Theodore's hair. "I'm just happy for Eleanor."

Theodore faked a gasp. "Why you-"

"Theodore!"

"Eleanor!" Immediately, Theodore turned around and saw the attractive chipette sat beside him. He quickly smiled the sweetest he could, making her to blush faintly.

Hector laughed and nudged one of the random students. "I got to hand in to my son. He's a ladies' man." He winked.

"I couldn't find you anywhere in the cafeteria, where were you?" Eleanor asked sweetly, shortened the distance between her and Theodore's head.

He was nervous, both from the tricky question and her beauty. "I was with a friend." He chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time.

"Nice cover up, kid." Hector snapped his finger coolly.

Eleanor seemed saddened. "Is your friend a boy or girl?" She asked softly.

"Whoa, she's actually _jealous_?" Hector teased in a playful manner.

Theodore threw him a quick glare. "He's a boy." And both of them grinned again.

Then, their culinary teacher entered the class. She put her books on the table and smirked directly at Theodore. He wondered whether she was serious.

"My, my… look who have decided to show up…" She cooed, while all the students raised their eyebrows.

Hector's eyes widened. "Holy…"

Theodore gazed at his nervous, guidance spirit. "What are you worrying about?" He asked gently, but not too loud to avoid Eleanor from hearing.

Hector took a hesitant step backwards. "Do, -do you know who –who she is?" He shuttered in panic.

Theodore shrugged. "She's my teacher."

"Delightful to have you in my culinary class, Mister Valentine…" The students were more confused at the teacher's statement.

Theodore frowned a little. "How come she knows my true name?"

Hector gulped: "Because she's the _general_ of all cupids."

The teacher cleared her throat once. "Good morning, Mister Valentine." She winked once.

Theodore stood up with shaking legs, and all the eyes –including Eleanor's- were staring at him.

At the same time, Theodore and Hector spoke.

"Morning, Ms Key."

**So predictable~ I feel like seriously cheesy! How was it? Review and maybe leave me some criticism!**

**Think in this way: I just thought of the plot, wrote the chapter and spent my time checking most of its grammar.**

**But all you got to do is just type a few sentences that encourage me. So, please, sincerely with cookies on a tray, review for me. ;)**


End file.
